ONE
by G8rsfan
Summary: Natalia decides she's ready to give herself fully to Olivia.


Title: ONE  
Author: G8rsfan  
Show: Guiding Light  
Pairing: Olivia/Natalia  
Rating: I'll just put PG-13 just in case  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters... Even though I wish I did. But no I don't. They belong to someone else. And I am not profiting from this. Just a girl with a dream and a pencil and paper!

A/N: This is the first FF I've ever written... I'm really nervous about this, but I think it's good so I'm gonna take a chance.... Hope you like it...

A/N: I didn't go to writing school so yes there may be mistakes and they are all mine. Feel free to comment. I could use some constructive criticism. Planning on writing a book so leave some advice if you see fit.

A/N: I used a bar in my hometown called Islands..

A/N: This takes place after Olivia moves in. Natalia is NOT pregnant at all. Let's get this show on the road

It was a chilly Sunday morning in the city of Springfield. The farmhouse was quiet due to the fact that Emma was at a sleepover. Olivia was still asleep in the master bedroom. Natalia was awake and she had been for an hour or so. She hadn't been able to sleep the night before because her mind kept replaying what happened that night over and over.

*********

Natalia and Olivia decided to go out to a bar and have a few drinks. They ended up at a bar called Islands. Olivia picked Islands because she figured Natalia would like the low-key environment. Olivia and Natalia went into the bar and grabbed a table towards the back so they could be alone.

"What would you like to drink?" Olivia asked Natalia.

"Oh... Uh I don't know. How about some tequila?" Natalia answered but was unsure because she hardly drank. She figured that the tequila would loosen her up a bit.

"I'm in." Olivia said.

Olivia waved a waitress over. "I would like four shots of tequila and keep them coming please."

"No problem." Said the waitress.

"Thank you." Olivia and Natalia said in unison.

Olivia smiled at Natalia and said, "You look beautiful."

Natalia blushed a little.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Olivia asked.

"Oh nothing. I just feel so much for you. Just hope this liquor doesn't make me lose control." Natalia answered with a small giggle.

"Oh baby, you can lose control with me anytime you like." Olivia answered back and winked at Natalia.

Natalia felt her body get hot and was just about to kiss Olivia when the waitress decided to pop back up.

"We just brought you the bottle and we'll just charge you for what you use." Said the waitress.

"Okay. Thanks." Olivia said.

"You ready?" Natalia asked.

"I think I should be the one asking you that. But yes, I am ready." Was Olivia's answer.

"Bottoms up." Natalia said.

The girls enjoyed casual conversation and dancing along with their tequila.

One hour and one full bottle of tequila later and the ladies were ready to go home. Olivia and Natalia were both completely wasted they barely made it to the bar to pay. Natalia more so since she was considered a rookie at drinking. They paid for their drink and called a cab.

About thirty minutes later, they pulled up to the FoL. Olivia helped Natalia out since she could barely stand. Olivia paid the cab driver and they headed towards the house. Luckily they made it in safely in their drunken stupor. Once they got inside they took off their coats and sat at the kitchen table.

"I need some coffee." Natalia stated.

"I'll start some right now." Olivia said and gave Natalia a quick kiss on the cheek.

Olivia started the coffee and sat back down at the table with Natalia.

Natalia watched Olivia sit down and something clicked in her. She couldn't explain what it was. It was like Olivia was the prey and she was the predator. Natalia wanted Olivia so much right now. She already wanted Olivia, but she knew the tequila would kick her want up a few notches. So she stalked Olivia like a predator would.

"O...Olivia?" It came out more like a question.

"Yes my love." Was Olivia's reply. Olivia saw it, but she didn't know what it was. Something in Natalia had changed and she was terrified. She had never seen this look Natalia was giving her before.

"Olivia, I want you so bad right now." Natalia stated.

"Oh yeah?" Olivia swallowed unsure of what to do.

Natalia nodded her head and climbed onto the table crawling towards Olivia.

"Oh no. What is she doing?" Olivia thought to herself.

Natalia grabbed Olivia by her shirt and kissed her on the lips hungrily.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked Natalia.

"Getting ready to make love to the woman I love." Was Natalia's answer.

"Natalia, I don't think we should. We're both drunk and we're only gonna regret it in the morning." Olivia said.

"Regret it? I could never regret something I share with you. Don't you want me?" Natalia asked fearful of the answer.

Olivia could see Natalia's eyes fill with tears and this broke her heart.

"Of course Natalia must know I want her. More. Than. Anything." Olivia thought to herself.

Olivia cupped Natalia's cheeks and said, "Baby, I want you more than anything or anyone. You are my life and I want to share everything with you. But I want our first time to be special and romantic because that's what you deserve. I love you and don't you ever forget it." Olivia ended her mini speech with a kiss to Natalia's lips.

The tears were now spilling out of Natalia's eyes. In this moment, Natalia knew that Olivia would be the one she would spend the rest of her life making love to and she would wait for as long as she had to.

"You're right. We should wait because it should be romantic and special because you deserve it too. I love you so much Olivia. And you sweetheart are so worth waiting for." Natalia said and gave Olivia a kiss right back.

"So you took my line, huh?" Olivia asked jokingly.

"Yep!" Was all Natalia said.

"Let's go to bed and cuddle. We'll talk more tomorrow." Olivia said.

"Okay. Let me turn off the coffee pot" Natalia replied and they went to bed.

********

"Oh Olivia, sometimes I think I can't love you any more than I already do, but then you go and do something that makes me love you ten times more. Even though I was drunk last night, I knew what I wanted and I still do." Natalia thought to herself.

"And it's time I prove it." She said out loud.

***********

Natalia decided to make Olivia breakfast in bed. She went about making eggs, bacon, and chocolate chip pancakes. She also cut up some fruit for a fruit salad. She finished with the cooking and set the food up on a tray along with two glasses of champagne. She took the tray upstairs into the master bedroom and set the tray on the nightstand.

Natalia really wanted to make sure Olivia knew she was ready to take the next step. She decided what better way than to put on something sexy. She grabbed something out of her top drawer and went into the bathroom. The sexy outfit happened to be a pink and white lace thong and bra set.

"If this doesn't prove that I'm ready, then nothing will." Natalia thought to herself while looking in the mirror.

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and took a deep breath.

"Here's goes nothing." She said out loud.

She came out the bathroom and walked over to the bed. She looked at Olivia who was sleeping on her back with an arm over her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart. You are so beautiful." Natalia said moving Olivia's arm to get a better view of her sleeping beauty.

"Olivia. Sweetheart... Wake up! I made you breakfast in bed." Olivia didn't budge.

"Hmmm..." Natalia thought.

She kissed Olivia on the cheek. Still nothing.

"This may be harder than I thought." Natalia said under her breath.

Next Natalia kissed Olivia on her full lips. Olivia picked that moment to grab Natalia and pull her down on top of her.

"I take it you were faking?" Natalia asked.

"I thought I'd surprise you." Olivia replied.

"Well, you did." Natalia stated.

"Well my job is done. Oh and good morning." Olivia said with a kiss.

"Mmmm... Good morning to you too." Natalia kissed Olivia back. "I made you breakfast in bed. Are you hungry?" Natalia asked.

"Not yet. I just wanna lay like this for a minute." Was Olivia's reply.

"Okay. One second." Natalia said. Natalia got up to retrieve the two glasses of champagne.

"Wow Natalia! You look beautiful!" Olivia stated.

Natalia blushed, "Thanks. This is all for you. I want you to know that I'm ready to take the next step. I remember everything that happened last night. I wanted you then and I still want you now."

Olivia swallowed. Her mouth was so dry that she couldn't speak. After a few minutes, Olivia regained her speech. "Are you sure?" Was all she said.

"More than sure. You are the love of my life. The only person I wanna wake up to and the only one I wanna fall to sleep with. You make me whole Olivia. You have become a necessity to my being. I need you like the air I breathe. My heart beats for you and only you. I love you." Natalia answered.

"I love you too." Was all Olivia could say.

And with all the things Natalia said, Olivia made love to Natalia for the first time becoming ONE with her. One Heart. One Soul. One Love.

The End 


End file.
